1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endless-belt type walking presser foot for use in a sewing machine, and more particularly to an endless-belt type walking presser foot on which an attachment is installed to carry out superimposed seaming such as rolled hemming or tape seaming.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional endless-belt type walking presser foot of this kind, endless belts are constructed so as to be in tight contact with a frame constituting the endless-belt type walking presser foot instead of projecting upward from the frame, in order to prevent the projecting endless belts from obstructing a superimposed seaming operation, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-155168.
In the conventional endless-belt type walking presser foot, however, a large frictional resistance may occur between a bottom surface of the frame and inner peripheral portions of the endless belts to hinder the endless belts from smoothly rotating, thereby causing slippage of cloth during superimposed seaming. In such a case, the walking presser foot cannot provide its proper functions.
In addition, an attachment for installment on the walking presser foot has been known, for example, from Laid-Open Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 1-111577.